Triple The Pain
by delikizzz
Summary: After seeing Henry stare past her, Regina is determined to make that memory potion work.
1. Part 1

**Warnings:** Spoilers from the episodes after the hiatus. See the end of the story for notes.

Regina knew she wasn't as skilled at potions as Rumplestilskin was but with him being dead it made her the best option Storybrooke residents had to get their memories back. The only thing she had to go on with was the remnants of the memory potion Emma had taken from Hook which made it challenging but nothing she couldn't deal with.

Regina still could not forget the moment when Henry had looked past her at Granny's like she didn't matter, like she was no one. She had always thought that not being able to see Henry after the curse would be the worst feeling but she was wrong. Seeing Henry without any memory of her hurt Regina more than anything. The pain was too much for her to bear. The pain however made her more determined to duplicate the memory potion. There wasn't anyone else who she cared for more than Henry. For her it had always been Henry and no one else ever since she had adopted him. She had to succeed.

Currently Emma and Regina were in her old office. While she worked on the potion Emma watched her. "Are you sure it is going to work this time?" Emma questioned as Regina completed the potion.

"Well we have one way to find out." Regina smiled but Emma could see the pain in her eyes. Regina shuddered as she swallowed the potion. All her memories from the past year came flooding back to her at once, causing her to lose her balance.

She shook her head and stumbled towards the sofa. She remembered the cause of this new curse; it was the Wicked Witch, her half sister. She remembered the pain of being away from Henry and how it had let her to almost burying her own heart to stop the pain. She also remembered someone else, the man with the lion tattoo and his little son. The memories of her saving the little boy and her trip under the castle with the thief and many more were still fresh as if it had just happened.

"Regina did it work?" Emma asked her voice filled with panic. "Do you remember who cast the curse?"

Regina glared into the distance. "I know exactly who, the Wicked Witch." With her new memories Regina's pain had tripled over. Now it wasn't just Henry who had no memory of her. Her rage for her half-sister grew even more.

"The one from Oz?" Emma asked as she wondered how many more of these fairy tale characters were real. Before Regina managed to reply however Emma received a call from Charming.

"What is it now?" Regina asked, a bit annoyed by the interruption.

"They found Little John. They are taking him to the hospital." Emma responded.

Regina's eyes slightly widened at the information. That meant Robin would be heading to the hospital as well.

"Well we should go see what has happened to the kidnapped ones." Regina stood up.

"What about the potion?"

"I need time to make more for others. I only have enough left here for Henry." With a swish of her hand the potion appeared in Emma's grasp. "I left a bit to duplicate more for others but until then you need to give this to Henry."

Regina and Emma arrived at the hospital shortly after and rushed to the emergency room to find Little John. However, little John wasn't anywhere to be seen. The room was a mess with a very confused group of people in the middle.

"What the hell just happened here?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

"John turned into a flying monkey." Charming replied, still a bit fazed by the events.

"What? So that's what happened to the kidnapped people…. to Neal?"

"Most likely yes." Charming did not know how to say it in any other way really. He glanced around and let out a sigh. He wanted to change the subject so Emma could stop worrying about Henry's father. "By the way I don't think I introduced you guys, this is Robin Hood and his merry men." Charming pointed to the group of disgruntled men by his side. "And this is my daughter Emma and-"

"The Queen." Hood completed Charming's sentence. Regina who had been quiet this whole time stared at Robin, surprised. Did he remember-

"Oh you know each other?" Emma asked surprised.

"I had played hide and seek with her knights for quite some time." Robin smirked.

Of course he didn't remember. Regina did not know what she expected when she came here. Maybe she was a masochist who liked getting hurt. She really shouldn't have seen him without some memory potion ready in hand. Regina only scoffed at his remarks however to keep up with her façade.

"Makes sense. " Emma sighed. She had finally met Robin Hood, too. She just wasn't surprised anymore. "We need to find a way to break these kidnapped ones' curse as well. Hopefully by breaking the main curse we can save the flying monkeys."

"Where is Roland?" Regina asked out of nowhere. She knew who they were facing- it was her sister. The curse was created to make Regina suffer this time and not the Charmings. It was Regina's turn to break the curse. She knew that she had to keep Henry and Roland in her sight to protect them and she did not like how he wasn't by his father's side as usual. She really hoped Zelena did not get to Roland.

"How do you know about my son?" The man with the lion tattoo asked, skeptical about the Evil Queen's intentions.

"Oh didn't we mention? I managed to duplicate the memory potion." Regina smiled.

"That's great!" David said, excited.

"Yes, so," Regina ignored David, "where is Roland?"

"He is at the Granny's. Why does it matter to you?"

Regina let out a relieved sigh, happy that Greeny hadn't gotten her hands around him yet. She ignored Robin's question. Regina did not want to deal with the hassle of explaining everything to him. "First of all we cannot let anyone know that I made the potion because I know who we are dealing with and if she knows everyone will be in greater danger."

"I don't know how the situation could be worse than this." Hook talked for the first time.

"You are not even under the curse so what do you know?" Regina rolled her eyes. "Emma, take that potion to Henry and take Hook with you as you leave. If all of you can meet me back at my office in a few hours I should have enough of the potion for you lot." Regina explained.

"Why should I trust you?" Robin Hood asked, he did not understand why everyone acted like the evil queen was good.

If that statement had hurt Regina she did not show.

"Emma trusts her so we do, too," Charming came to her rescue. "I will go get Snow and meet you there."

"This sounds all great but where the hell is the Queen's office?" One of the merry men spoke. Of course, they hadn't been included in the previous curse so they did not know.

"I'm the mayor, where do you think?" Regina scoffed. "I will see you there." Regina glanced at Hood once more before vanishing off with a puff of her signature purple smoke.

Hello everyone. First of all this is my first ever OUAT FF so I hope it was okay. Also English isn't my first language and this is not beta-ed yet so excuse the mistakes if there are any. This was going to be a one shot but it ended up longer than I planned so it will be in two parts. Thanks for reading!~


	2. Part 2

Regina really hoped that the Charmings and the Merry Men coming to her place in the middle of the night would not catch the attention her half-sister. She really hoped they would have a plan to take care of the Witch.

Emma had come in earlier after giving Henry the potion. Regina had a very tearful reunion with Henry as she heard him call her mom again and embracing her. She couldn't be any happier but had to explain to Emma and Henry that they could not let anyone know that she had made the potion work and sent Henry back to the Charmings' apartment. Oh, she so wanted him to be back at their own house in his own room but she had to wait. At least Henry did not stare past her anymore and this would be enough for her… for now.

"So is the potion ready?" A very pregnant Snow asked bringing Regina back to reality. "This won't have any side effects for the baby right?"

Regina rolled her eyes at Snow. She really needs to stop reading those pregnancy books, Regina thought. "No this is not some medicine, it's a _memory potion_ the baby will be fine." Regina nodded as she urged everyone else to drink the potion. She waited as everyone swallowed the potion and felt their memories coming back to them. Those few seconds felt like years for her as she watched Robin take the potion.

The thief stared into her eyes and from just his gaze she knew that the potion had worked. She felt elated but tried to hide it as they had company.

"I know where the Wicked Witch is." Snow said her eyes widening.

"I talked to her earlier today at Granny's. She isn't green now but I know it was her. She, she told me she was a midwife and I let her get close to my baby. Do you think she did anything?"

"What?" Regina's eyes widened. She touched Snow's stomach to see if there was anything wrong with the baby growing inside her.

"He seems fine. I don't think she did anything yet but if she told you that she is a midwife then she must have plans. You just need to keep her close to you as we figure out a way to break her curse."

"Keep her close? What if she does something to our baby the next time?" Charming questioned, not buying Regina's plan.

"I won't let that happen. We will stop her before that happens."

"Here are some extras. I still need to make more for everyone but you should get it to Leroy and the Granny so they can stop rallying the townspeople against me."

"Fine. We should all get some sleep. I will see everyone tomorrow." David replied and left with Mary Margaret. The merry men followed the suit and left her office. She was once again alone.

"Regina." The one she had been waiting for called her. She liked hearing her name escaping his lips.

"I thought you had left." Regina asked, turning around to face him. A lot had happened over the past year between the outlaw and the Queen. He had given her a reason to continue living even thought she would not exactly admit that out loud. She had claimed her reason for continuing on was her personal vendetta against the wicked witch.

She took a proper look at him. It was weird to see him in a simple outfit with jeans and a checkered shirt with rolled sleeves to reveal his tattoo.

"I just needed my merry men to make sure Roland would be put to bed." He took large strides towards her and stood right in front of her. Without waiting for her response, he locked his lips with hers as his arms found its way around her waist to pull her closer to him. Regina let her hands rest lazily around his neck as he kissed her. At that moment the time had stopped for her. She let out a soft sigh in bliss, she had missed this.

She never really thought she would have found love again after Daniel but as always Snow and Tink had been right. She had found love with him and she wasn't going to let her half sister ruin it.

Robin was the first one to break the kiss which left a disappointed Regina in his arms. "I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. I shouldn't have been rude to you." He referred to their time in the hospital.

Regina seemed to lose her usual snarky attitude around him. She really did know what to say when he gazed at her with so much affection and guilt. "You were under a curse; we all were."

"Perhaps I was… but you weren't."

"It's fine; it wasn't the first time for others to be skeptical about the Evil Queen."

"You're not evil." He argued.

"Oh but I was."

"Everyone makes mistakes. I did, too."

"What I mean is there is nothing to forgive." Regina pecked his lips and broke away from his embrace. She felt empty and cold but did not show it.

"You need to get back to Roland. We can't let Wicked catch on."

"You're right." He sighed but did not argue. He turned to go but Regina stopped him holding onto his hand.

"You will need this." She placed a small bottle of potion in his hands. "It's for Roland."

He stared at her, confused and amused. "I thought you did not have any more left."

"Of course I saved some for him first." She smiled as she let go.

Regina was determined to make sure nothing would get in way of her happy ending this time, especially not her half-sister. She was going to triple the pain for the Wicked Witch.

And here is part two. It is shorter than part one but I hope you guys enjoyed this short two-shot.


End file.
